My promise to you Shippo
by Kur-Kag88
Summary: It was a promise Kagome doesn't know if she can keep.


I was just sitting at home reading my books that I have, and decided to write a shippo and Kagome relationship. I'm just taking a break from my other stories to write this one and get it out of my head. Anywho I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

I held on with my all I had, this was it, it was over. Scattered around us was body's, people they knew, people that came to help. Body's of humans, demons, they were either from her side or the other. Kagome sat kneeling with the little kitsune in her arms, he was sobbing while she just closed her eye's trying to forget. She huddled the little boy closer to her while getting up. Shippo buried his head further into Kagome's Kimono, while hanging on tighter. 

She walked the path she was going and continued without observing. She could feel Shippo shifting in place while trying to peek, she just pulled him in further. She walked around until she came upon something that shocked her, it was the body of someone important to her. She fell to the ground with him in her arms, while trying to hold back the tears. Shippo tried to move to see why she stopped but she got right back up and ran.

She shock her head, _Inuyasha, _she thought, as she continued to run. Her fighting Kimono was torn, her shoulder was damaged, and she had gashes everywhere. She fought with her might, as while as everyone else, and they accomplished, and yet they didn't know it. She seemed to be the only one to survive as while as Shippo. She ran through the familiar forest and back to the small village that was close. She wasn't far until she fell to the ground, from the suffering of the battle. Shippo fell to the ground on impact, and turned to his mother. She was rolled up while hugging herself, " Oka-san" she heard him say. She stared back at the greened eyed boy while tears were streaming down her pale face. She was breathing hard and she felt a little dizzy. Then she focused her vision on the little boy in front of her. " Oka-san," he said louder while running to his fallen mother. She continued to hug herself while panting hard.

She knew what was coming and couldn't stop it. Shippo ran to her while climbing under her arms and laying in between the two. He hugged her while crying, she knew what was going to happen and yet she couldn't stop it. She promised him she would always be there for him, and yet it was about to be broken. She could fell her body flicker, then stopped. She embraced the kitsune even harder trying not to disappear.

Shippo could see that Kagome's blue and black hair was dirty, her once milky cream skin was whiter and more paler. But her eyes is what scared him at that moment, in her ocean crystal eyes pro-trade betrayal. Betrayal of her promise she made him, he cried hard with her joining him. They hugged once more before she was engulfed in a blue white light.

" Oka-san, please don't leave me," he pleaded while trying to hang onto her disappearing body. His emerald eye's shone with such despair. "Please, don't leave me," he continued to say.

Her eyes shone with tears she couldn't stop from falling, she didn't want to, there was no other way she could stay, she wasn't from this time. " Mommy," he continued to pleaded, as her feet seemed to disappear. She stared at them then to her legs, they were fading away fast and there was nothing she could do. She grabbed the neck less she bought when she was in her time. It was a silver shaped angel, she put it around his neck while looking deep into his eye's. " Honey no matter what happen's time cannot separate are love for each other." He continued to cry, " This neck less is the symbol of protection, when ever you think your alone remember I'm with you and always while be." She hugged him closer while it tears fell from her blue eye's, and falling down onto his head. " I'm sorry this has to happen," she said while turning him around, " but I promise I'll find away back to you." He nodded his head while she keeped the top of his head. " I love you, Shippo," she said last while her hole body dissevered from the spot they were in. " I love you too, Oka-san," he yelled at the faded body of his mother. " Please come back soon," he whispered and cried in the spot she left him in.

Kagome stayed in the light for sometime, " Why would you take me away from him," she yelled. " Why would you leave him alone," she asked desperately, " His just a child," she continued to say. " I promised him," she said, " I promised him that I wouldn't leave him," she explained to the light. " He need's me, can't you see, he has no one else." she cried while pounding the ground, " he need's me," she continued to say. But the light didn't seem to answer back. She knelt down on the ground, " Please, I beg you send me back." She continued to cry while hanging her head, then meeting darkness.

She woke up in the dark familiar well, she looked around to see any sign of Shippo, but found no one. She moved alittle while trying to get up but fell back down do to her injuries. She hugged her body missing the warmth of her son. She cried in her spot while thinking of how her little one was doing. Time passed and she knew she had to get out of the well. She climbed using one hand, and then made her way to the shrine. Her brother came running out of the house excited that his sister was back but stopped short when her seen her condition. She clasped to the ground while her brother yelled for their mother. Yumi came running out of the house while running to her fallen daughter, she helped her up while carrying her to her room.

Kagome stayed in her room for day's, thinking.

Shippo stayed in her spot he didn't know how long he was there but knew long enough for Kaede to find him. She carried him back to the village while nursing the poor kitsune back to health. He would talk for day's, and continued to stare at the neck less he had.

Kagome was doing the same with the exact neck less she had. She could tell by staring at it Shippo was talking to her or even looking at her. She hugged the neck less close to her chest, while crying not knowing when she would fulfill the promise she made him, but knew she would somehow.

* * *

While comment if you like it other wise I'll just delete it. 


End file.
